


constellations

by monistars



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, inotan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monistars/pseuds/monistars
Summary: "Do you... want to go on a date with me?"





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea out of blue and some of my friends thought it was nice, so i decided to give my very first attempt at writting and give this gift to my fellow kny stans.  
i also need to thanks lia for contributing on this idea and making it a bit more special. i hope y'all like it!

It was already morning when Tanjirou woke up. "It feels like I fell asleep only 5 minutes ago", he thought. Despite that, Tanjirou had a good night of sleep.

Getting ready to get up and have breakfast, Tanjirou noticed someone still sleeping on his left side. It was Inosuke. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring a bit. Tanjirou thought that scene was cute and smiled, right before waking Inosuke up.

"Hey, Inosuke, wake up", Tanjirou said in a low voice while gently shaking Inosuke's body. "It's already late."

Inosuke let out some grunts. "Shut up, Kentaro. I don't care if it's late, I want to sleep more."

"Oh yeah? Then I'll eat the tempura that nice lady made for us all by myself", Tanjirou said, really sad.

"Huh?! Tempura?" Inosuke immediately got up. "I'll eat it all before you even get there, Monjiro!"

Tanjirou laughed and just agreed with his head while Inosuke was almost leaving the room.

"Actually, Inosuke, can we talk for a little bit?" Inosuke could feel the insecutiry on Tanjirou's voice and was intrigued so he said nothing and just sat down right in front of Tanjirou.

Tanjirou was really nervous at this point. Inosuke was sitting so close to him that their legs could touch each other's. However, the physical contact didn't seem to bother Inosuke at all. Trying to focous on what he wanted to say, Tanjirou finally found the courage and started talking.

"Do you... Want to go on a date with me?"

"Hah? A date? Why?"

"Because I like... Do you even know what a date is, Inosuke?"

"Hmph! Of course I know! It's that thing that pink girl and snake guy are always doing"

"You mean Kanroji-san and Obanai-san?" Tanjirou laughs "Yeah, that's right. When people like each other they do things like that, they go on dates and stuff."

Both Tanjirou and Inosuke blushed.

"Okay" Inosuke said, more calm than he appeared to be. "I'll do this date thing with you."

Tanjirou, who didn't notice he was holding his breath, let out a big amount of air. Tanjirou's heart was beating so fast, he thought that it might explode. Little could Tanjirou know that, Inosuke's heart was beating as fast as his, racing on this unknown road. Who could know what's waiting for them at the finish line?

* * *

6:55 o'clock. "Am I here too soon? Oh no, should I have brought him some flowers? That's the kind of things couples do, right?"

While Tanjirou was lost in his thoughts, Inosuke appears waking very slow towards his companion. Tanjirou stops breathing (again) towards the view of the one he secretly loves.

"You... You're wearing a shirt." Tanjirou said in a funny tone, trying to hold his laugh.

"Yeah, your sister made me do it!"

"She did? Wow, I think I need to thank Nezuko when we get back. You look extra pretty." Inosuke blushes and just tells Tanjirou to shut up.

With a big smile on his face, Tanjirou takes Inosuke's hand and they start walking through the park. Inosuke, not knowing exactly what to do, just entwined his fingers with Tanjirou's.

There was a big awkward silence between the two young men. They were only walking, side by side, looking at every thing and everyone, except each other.

Inosuke, then, takes a step foward. Tanjirou startled with the sudden move.

"I can't see the stars very well from here. Can't we go somewhere else?"

Tanjirou could get a scent of boredom coming from Inosuke. He didn't want to make his first date with Inosuke a boring thing.

"There's a place I know."

* * *

They reached the top of a hill, not so far away from the city. They could see everything from there.

"Look!" Inosuke pointed at the sky. "The stars look so much prettier from here!", he said with such enthusiasm it made Tanjirou feels weird things inside his stomach. "Is this the butterflies thing?", Tanjirou thought.

Inosuke lays on the grass and Tanjirou follows him.

Tanjirou, not feeling so much nervous now, breaks up the silence.

"Do you like the stars?"

"What a weird question. Of couse I like the stars. Everyone likes the stars."

"Hmm" Tanjirou muttered. "I like that one", he poited at a random star.

"Ehh? Which one?" Inosuke tried to follow where Tanjirou's finger was poiting at.

"That one!"

"I don't know which one you're talking about, Santarou!"

Tanjirou can't hold his laugh anymore. That scene was just so funny and cute, Tanjirou wished he could hug Inosuke but he was scared that Inosuke wouldn't like that.

"This is not funny!", Inosuke snorted with disbelief. "Why is he always laughing at me?", he thought to himself.

Tanjirou, knowing that bothered Inosuke, called for him.

"Hey, what's _your_ favorite star?"

Inosuke thinks for a few seconds.

"That ones, it looks like tempura and I love tempura."

Tanjirou couldn't handle himself any longer. He pulls Inosuke closer to him, leading him to a warm hug. "That's actually a constellation", Tanjirou said, "It's when some stars takes forms of things we know. It's cute that you're making your own constellations."

Inosuke was tense with all of that, but he relaxes right way. "It's actually cool here with him", he thinks.

After five long and good minutes, it's Inosuke's time to break the silence (not so awkward anymore) between them.

"But there's one star I like the most."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that one."

Inosuke points to the brightest star in the sky.

"That one", Inosuke says, "It's you, Tanjirou."


End file.
